iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Pate Waters
Pate Waters is a squire in the employ of Lord Commander Lewys Tully of the Kingsgaurd. He was born as Aegon Waters but changed his name at a young age to avoid suspicion of being a Targaryen supporter. Appearance and Character Slender in build which only helps him to be more agile and quick on his feet, Pate stands not very tall at 5'8'' but is still a growing lad. He keeps his brown hair short and tidy as to not get in his way. History Eleana, a master spy in the employ of Baelor Sunglass during the Darkglass Plot which was headed up by Baelor himself in an attempt to better King Aelyx Targaryen's chances when he landed in force. Baelor during his time in the south had a fling whilst doing his duty with Eleana. Realising that she could not form an attachment with the man she worked for, Eleana fled to the Capital, she soon discovered she had fallen pregnant with his child after their illicit nights together but never told him. With no knowledge of whether she would see Baelor again she grew into life without him and eventually in the year 381 AC, gave birth to her son. Naming him Aegon she would work any job for any person who would employ her, just to give her son a life. Aegon soon grew into childhood and learned many things of living a common life. Hard work and constantly moving from one place to another, Aegon became a nimble figure on his feet, darting between alleyways to keep out of the way of the masses and crowds of nobles and commoners alike. It was during his tenth year of life that Aegon soon discovered that others of his age would tease him and taunt him for his name, calling his mother a secret Targaryen supporter and would go out of their way to make his days miserable. He told his mother who by now had been caught up by fatigue and illness due to her busy lifestyle of working all the time, she made an agreement to call him Pate, a common enough name that none would taunt him anymore, all the while his true name of Aegon being used only by his family. As his mothers health deteriorated, Aegon, now known as Pate to the common folk, found work at as a smithies apprentice. Picking up a few coins a day for his work delivering goods and taking requests for his master Pate soon got use to life once more. Unseen and unknown to many, Pate would work during the day running various tasks for his master. In his free time he would work with some of the blunted blades in the yard of the shop, quickly discovering the importance of balance and all the mechanics of a good blade. Pate would work on a couple of old blades during the nights that his master wasn't at the forge, correcting their balance, shape, design and general feel. Working on the forge often blistered his hands and taught him how to alternate in their usage, allowing him to minimise the damage to either one, eventually learning to use either hand effectively in his tasks. The members of the Kingsguard would from time to time come to the forge in search of Pates master and hire him to fix or fine tune their equipment, it was one of these members, Ser Lewys Tully, saw Pate in the yard of the forge practicing with his blunted old weapons. Something about the boy must have intrigued the man as Pate soon found himself running equipment back and forth between his masters forge and Lewys Tully himself. He would on his visits converse briefly with the knight and eventually Lewys learned of Pates ability with a blade in both hands. A very rough fighting technique like a diamond in need of cutting, Pate never shared his true name with Lewys, as had been his way for many years. Lewys must have been mad when he decided to take Pate on as his squire, men in white cloaks would look at him funny whenever he would pass them in the hall whilst he followed his new master. Other squires would look at him with jealousy, a common boy becoming a squire for the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard was a strange notion but one that Pate grew into taking in his stride. Under Lewys' tutelage Pates fighting style and the way he carried himself soon grew into one of a boy worthy of being a squire to the Lord Commander. Family * Eleana (Mother) deceased * Baelor Sunglass (Father) (354 AC) Timeline * 381 AC - Aegon is born to Eleana without Baelor Sunglass (His father) knowing. * 391 AC - Aegon is taunted and teased about his name and changes it publicly to Pate. Keeping his name of Aegon for only his family. * 391 AC - Aegon (Now Pate) picked up work at the local forge under a master blacksmith. * 393 AC - Pate begins learning how to use swords, his hands become roughened by working the forge and he teaches himself how to use either hand effectively. * 395 AC - Pate meets Ser Lewys Tully. * 397 AC - Pate is named as Lewys' squire after two years of the pair conversing and getting to know each other. * 398 AC - Eleana, Pates mother, passes away from poor health, leaving behind a letter detailing all of her past and who Pates father was. Category:Crownlander Category:Kingsguard Category:House Sunglass Category:Bastards